My Life Without Edward
by Malaya Mone't
Summary: Bella life after Edward left her in the forest in New Moon. She never jumped off the cliff so Alice never thought she was dead. But due to the werewolves Alice never saw Bella's future. Will destiny bring the Cullens back to Bella once more?
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost 10 years since I had married Jacob Black. Yes. I am now Isabella Marie Swan-Black. To keep things simple I'm known as Bella Black. But everybody on the rez calls me BB for short. At first I hated the name but now I kind of like it. It makes me feel like family.

Jake and I got married the summer before my 20th birthday. Jake was only 17. But he looked more like he was 25. I had doubts that we were rushing and that Jake wouldn't be a good husband but I was wrong. Not only was he a great husband, he was also my best friend. Our marriage was more than I could have hoped for. Perfect actually. I mean sure we had a bumpy beginning but Jake was so persistent and patient. He broke down the walls that I had built around my heart one by one and filled the big hole in my heart with his love. He was my rock. My own personally sun as he would call his self.

I rolled over in my bed, continuing to reminisce.

Everything was great until that crazed vampire Victoria decided that she was going to kill me. Hadn't she heard that me and Edward hadn't been together since a week after my 18th birthday. I guess not because she created a newborn army to take me out since she was never successful at getting past the wolves alone. The battle came and the newborn army was annihilated. So was Victoria but not before she took the only reason I had to live. My heart, My soul, My sun. My Jacob.

I was completely devastated. I felt like I couldn't breath when Sam came to our house that day with tears in his eye's. I blacked out after he told me. I wished that it was me. I would have rather it been me. Jacob didn't deserve to die. It was all my fault.

I couldn't eat or sleep no matter how hard I tried. One morning I finally woke up because I felt really weird. It felt like I peed on myself. When I pulled back the covers my bed was filled with blood. I screamed so loud that I'm sure the whole rez heard me. Paul had to break into my house because I couldn't move.

_*flashback*_

_I saw all the blood in my bed and my stomach was killing me. I screamed at the top of my lungs for what seemed like hours. I heard glass breaking and somebody running up the stairs. It was Paul._

_"Oh my God Bella what happened?"_

_"I don't know Paul. It hurts so bad. Please help me."_

_I watched Paul grab the phone and call 911. Before I could hear anything else I blacked out. When I came to I was in a hospital bed. When the doctor came in he explained to me what happened. All I heard was 'stress' & 'miscarriage'._

_When I was released Leah was there to take me home. She told me that she bought me a new bed and that she would be staying on my couch for a while._

_*end of flashback*_

Leah and I became good friends after that. Actually my best friend. But even with a best friend I still couldn't shake my depression. It got so bad that Billy and my dad had to come to my house and talk to me. They made me realize that Jake wouldn't want me to be like this. It would literally kill him to see me like this. They convinced me to live like Jake would want me to live. It took a few months to wrap my head around their words but I did eventually.

I couldn't stay in that house anymore. There were too many memories but I couldn't just sell it either because Jacob and both packs built it for me. It was my surprise wedding gift. So I decided to rent it out to Seth and his fiancé and go to college. Leah followed me because she didn't want to be stuck in La Push.

We ended up attending Wellesley College in Wellesley, Massachusetts which was an all girl school. I had scholarships that I mysteriously received back in high school when I was dating Edward Cullen which surprisingly they were still good for use. Leah had a partial scholarship and grants.

After my first year there I received a full ride thanks to all my volunteer work and my 4.3 gpa. I worked extremely hard because I didn't want to have time to think about my old life. So I took up a bunch of majors. Leah took up just as many majors as I did. We stayed in the dorms on campus during our entire stay at Wellesley. When we finally graduated we decided to take teaching positions at Petersburg high school in Alaska. We were now roommates. We bought a five bedroom, three and a half bathroom house that was surrounded by the forest and the ocean. It was close to the school and has walking trails for when Leah wanted to take a run. It gave us the privacy we wanted and the extra rooms for when the pack came to visit.

I looked at my clock again. It was 6:34. I hopped up and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I got out I dressed in my black skirt suit with a royal blue blouse and my royal blue pumps. Yeah. A lot has changed since my days in Forks. When I got down to the kitchen Leah had oranges already sliced up in a Tupperware container.

"Thanks Lee. I really appreciate this."

"No problem BB."

We walked out to Leah truck and headed of to school. It was our first day. It was a short distance to the high school. Leah pulled into the parking lot. It didn't take long to find a suitable parking place since teachers' parking had its own designated area. We got out then walked to the front of the campus and through the front doors of the school.

I knew my way around the campus already, having been here about a week ago to adjust myself to my new surroundings and to organize my classroom as I saw fit. Me and Leah wished each other luck and went our separate ways since I was an English teacher and she was the P.E teacher. I slowly walked down the long locker halls to my classroom, room 114, and used my key to open the door. It was just the way I had left it. I walked down between the aisles of desks toward the front of the classroom to my desk and set my stuff on top of it. My hand lightly grazed the deep rich mahogany desk and I took a deep breath and let it out. This was now my classroom. This was now my new home away from home. I hadn't changed much of the classroom from how it had previously been set up, but I had added little touches here and there to make it my own.

I surveyed the room and went to open up the two windows on the right side of the classroom to let in some fresh air. Breathing in the fresh crisp air-filled my lungs and cleared my head a bit. I turned around to once again appraise my classroom. Looking toward my desk, my eyes fell upon the blank blackboard behind it. Something seemed like it was missing and I racked my brain to try to figure out what. Then I realized what that something was and made my way over to the board. I picked up one of the black markers and wrote in big letters "Welcome Back to School!" and today's date in the left hand corner of the board "August 26, 2008" I looked again and crinkled my nose. Something still was missing, and that's when it hit me, I was the new teacher at school and was sure no one would know my name so underneath the big, bold "Welcome Back to School!" I wrote my name "Mrs. Black". A small smile lighted my face as I snapped the cap back on the marker and turned to rest my hands on my desk as I looked out into the sea of vacant desks in front of me.

I stepped out of my classroom closing the door behind me and headed in the direction of the school's main office. On my way to the office, I passed by several students mulling around in the hallways checking the big orange posted signs directing them to their homeroom where they would be receiving their assigned school schedules for this fall semester. I felt more and more confident as I walked pass them as their heads turned to judge the appearance of the new teacher. I was no longer the average looking high school student, but was confident that I now exuded the poise of a serious young adult teacher. I had always had a much more mature personality even in high school, but now at least my body fit better to that of my mental age.

The main office was slightly crowded with students, as I'm sure was typical for a first day of school. I ambled over to the attendance office clerk's desk to pick up my class rosters.

"Morning Mrs. Black" the older women cheerfully called out as I came closer. "Here are all your classroom attendance rosters for this week. Just made sure to tear off the edge each day and put it in the clip outside your classroom so an office student aide can come by and pick it up at the beginning of each period."

She handed me the stack of official school-looking papers and proceeded to further instruct me on how to fill in the scantron bubble next to the name of the student if they were absent.

"Thank you again Mrs. Chapman" I said as I flashed her a quick smile before turning back to once again shuffle through the crowded office area.

Back in the confines of my classroom I began organizing myself to get ready for my first period class. I, luckily, was exempt from getting to be a homeroom and having to pass out the new schedules to students and had this opportunity of having a half hour of free time to fully prepare myself. I kept checking the clock every few minutes as the nerves inside me began to build up. I was excited at the responsibility of finally being a teacher, but at the same time anxious beyond belief. I smirked at that thought that maybe some unexpectedly kind student would come through the door to give me a bright red apple to place on my desk to start my days to come as their teacher. But who ever does that anymore? I laughed to myself and checked the clock again. Time had slipped away fasted than I thought and before I knew it the bell had rung. Moments later students started filling up the classroom. I was still rehearsing what I would say to them in my head. Then my mind went completely blank because a few feet in front of me stood the Cullens...


	2. Chapter 2

This had to be some sick joke. Here in front of me stood Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and him. Here... In my freshman English class. What are the odds? I managed to break eye contact and walked over to my desk. I stared at my roster focused on their names until the last bell snapped me out of my trance. I stood up and introduced myself.

"Hello class, My name is Mrs. Black. I'm about to take roll so if I mispronounce you name politely correct me and if you go by a different name let me know so I can note it on my roster."

As I went down the roster, my heart started to beat rapidly when I got to the C's. I read of the names of the Cullens and was relieved when it was over. Even more relieved when I was completely done with attendance all together. I walked to the front of my desk and pulled myself to sit on top on the top of it.

"Class since it's the first day I didn't want to plan a difficult assignment. I thought it would be better if we went around the room and told a little story about ourselves." I got a classroom full of grunts and whining. So I spoke again. "Well if you guys prefer, you could write about yourselves for a homework assignment. It would either be a pass or fail assignment. As long as you turn in a paper you pass. It could be about anything you want me to know about you and as long or short as you want it to be. All I ask is that it be at least 4 paragraphs long."

An unfamiliar voice spoke up. I think his name was Henry. "Well do we at least get to know about you?"

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything. Your story ya know!"

I took a deep breath and began my story. "I'm from a small town in Washington. My parents got a divorce when I was a baby and my mom moved me to Phoenix with her. Later in my teen years I moved back to Washington with my dad. When I graduated high school I waited a few years before I decided to attend Wellesley in Massachusetts. An all girl school with my best friend. She's actually the P.E teacher here. Anyway I studied English literature and Spanish and Italian over my 7 years in college. I traveled all over Spain and Italy almost every summer, of course with my best friend. When we graduated we decided that we should move to some random city and start teaching. So here we are." I chuckled

"So where is you husband?" another student asked. I glanced across the classroom and notice that I had everyone's undivided attention. Even the Cullens eyes were locked on me. I took a deep breath and began.

"I got married the summer before my 20th birthday. Jacob Black. That's his name. We were friends at first. He helped my thru a really rough time in my life. We fell in love and decided life was too short not to be happy." I smiled as a single tear rolled down my face. I wiped it away and looked out the window. Then I looked back to my class. They were hanging on my every word. "Victoria..."

"He cheated on you?" A familiar voice said. I looked up and it was Jasper. He wasn't making the connection correctly.

"No. He was killed. That was the name of his killer." Everyone in the class gasped. "He was trying to protect me and she..." I couldn't finish my sentence. "I will never forget her face. Pale, pale skin. With fire-red hair." I shivered.

"That's terrible. Lets talk about something else because this is breaking my heart" I heard Alice speak up. I know that the Cullens finally made the connection.

The rest of the class when on. Some of my brave students decided that they wanted to share their stories with the class. While they were doing so I texted Leah and told her to meet me at my class as soon as the bell rang. It was super important. When class was over everyone stood to leave. I walked over to my desk and called the Cullens over. Low enough that no student heard me but them. Once we were all alone I began to speak.

"Do any of you have P.E?"

"Yes, we all take it but not at the same time. Why?" Rosalie spoke up

"Well because my best friend is the P.E coach. Leah. Leah Clearwater."

"La Push Clearwater?" I nodded my head. "Why are you telling us?"

"Because Jasper... She's a werewolf."

They all looked at me like had two heads. No sooner that I spoke the words Leah walked in herself. She got a whiff of the air and was trembling.

"Leah you have to stay calm. They won't hurt me... Or you. We can find a way to make this work Lee." Leah stopped shaking. Now she was looking at me like I had two heads.

"Are you sure about this BB?"

"Yeah I am. Isn't that right?" I looked at all the Cullens but my eye's looked on him. They all agreed and once again I was alone in my classroom. What a day and it was only 8:45am.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

I finally came home after a decade. I was tired of being alone. Which I wouldn't have been if I never left Bella. But I'm sure Bella has long moved on like I wanted her to. I wouldn't know because Alice doesn't get visions of her any more. Only little snippets of her.

Once the family was back together we decided to move to a small town in Alaska and all start our as freshman. I looked down at me schedule.

**_1st hour : Homeroom_**

**_2nd hour : English 1 Mrs. Black_**

**_3rd hour : Spanish 1 Mr. Lopez_**

**_4th hour : Algebra 1 Mr. Conway_**

**_5th hour : World History Mrs. Williams_**

**_6th hour : P.E Ms. Clearwater_**

**_7th hour : Environmental Science Mr. Beck_**

**_8th hour : Orchestra Ms. Olive_**

At least I know I could graduated with an amazing GPA so I can get a scholarship into a good college. I laughed to myself.

Once I made it to my homeroom I grabbed a seat in the back of the class and tried to tune out everyone's thoughts. Of course some girl were already trying to decided if I would be interested in them. Huh. The mind of the adolescence girl never surprises me. I pretended to read until the bell rang then I walked to my next class. I stood outside the classroom until my family met me at the door. This was the one class we all had together. Alice complained that something was making her visions disappear. We walked into the classroom and a familiar scent hit my nose. Like freesia. It was mouth-watering. It reminded me of Bella. When the teacher turned to face us we all froze and stared at her. It can't be. But it was. Bella was standing in front of us mirroring the shock we all wore on our faces. How can this be?

Bella broke out of her daze and went to her desk. She stared at a piece of paper until the last bell rang. My family's thoughts were going crazy. Literally shouting. But over all, their thoughts had one thing in common. The fact that they all believed that it was our destiny to be together. How we both managed to pick the same random town to live in was faith. Not a simple coincidence.

"Hello class, My name is Mrs. Black. I'm about to take roll so if I mispronounce you name politely correct me and if you go by a different name let me know so I can note it on my roster." she finally spoke. She called of the names all the while her heart was fluttering in her chest. When she finished she walked to the front of her desk. I never thought it was possible. For her to be even more beautiful than before but she was. Her outfit hugged her curves in all the right places. Still the pale girl I once knew with that rose undertone. 10 years has done Bella well.

I could now Alice's thoughts the loudest.

_Oh My God. Bella's outfit is nice. And she is wearing heels. This has to be a dream._

I smiled. The Bella I once knew could barely walk in her Chuck Taylors. Now she was maneuvering in high heels. Bella began to speak again.

"Class since it's the first day I didn't want to plan a difficult assignment. I thought it would be better if we went around the room and told a little story about ourselves." When everyone stopped complaining she continued. "Well if you guys prefer, you could write about yourselves for a homework assignment. It would either be a pass or fail assignment. As long as you turn in a paper you pass. It could be about anything you want me to know about you and as long or short as you want it to be. All I ask is that it be at least 4 paragraphs long."

Some kid spoke. "Well do we at least get to know about you?"

"What would you like to know?" Bella asked.

"Anything. Your story ya know!" The kid said.

Bella told us where she was from. How she attended college with her best friend. I could hear Alice's thought and she was hurt by the news of Bella's new best friend and how she was also a teacher here. She told us how she traveled to Spain and Italy and how she ended up here in Petersburg Alaska. Then she chuckled lightly.

"So where is you husband?" some kid asked. Now I was holding my breath. I wanted to know who the lucky guy was. I looked down at her left hand. There on her ring finger was a ring. It was really nice. Simple just like Bella liked. I could feel the growl growing in my chest but held it in. I couldn't help but to feel jealous. My family's thoughts went crazy again. Who was this mystery man?


End file.
